HETALIA SURVIVOR
by dashing tomas28
Summary: The characters are playing survivor at Nicaragua!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Survivor

This is a bit of Survivor with a twist! Their are also 5 characters that aren't known in Hetalia so be aware!

The island of Nicaragua was slowly zooming in. The characters were talking with such excitement, even though the game hadn't even started. Ancient Rome was the main host, but he was helped out by Ancient Greece as well as Ancient Egypt. The camera crew was Switzerland and his sister Leichenstein who were now holding the camera in front of his glorious handsome face. "Hello there. I'm ancient Rome. We are in a helicopter on our way to Nicaragua where the first Survivor story will ever take place. And all our favorite players are in the game! This show will be the best ever as you will see my shirt less many times and much drama. I hope to see my grandson Italy win!", Rome cried. Romano looked at Rome. "What about me?", he asked.

They were suddenly landing. America was stuffing burger after burger into his face but Rome used magic and they vanished into thin air. "Nooooooo!", America screamed. Thirty two characters all got out of the helicopter. Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, Greece, Turkey, Hungary, Prussia, Canada, Belarus, South Korea, Poland, Lithuania, Denmark, Sealand, Latvia, America, England, Russia, China, Sweden, Finland, Romano, Spain, Puerto Rico, Mexico, Jamaica, Austria, Egypt, Australia, Ukraine, France and Estonia. Everybody was happily chattering. Ancient Rome, Germania, Ancient Greece, and Egypt were standing together. "Welcome to the game of survivor.", mother Greece said. "Are you ready to go into your two teams? Germany, you will be dog and England will be cat. These are your team leaders.", mother Egypt said.

"I will now divide you all. Good luck!Italy, Ukraine, Japan, Latvia, Sealand, Korea, Denmark, Turkey, Prussia, Hungary, Poland, Canada, Greece, Lithuania, and Belarus! You are all part of team dog! Go stand next to Germany!", Ancient Rome yelled. Those characters went over to stand near Germany. " Puerto Rico, Jamaica, France, America, Sweden , Finland, Russia, China, Mexico, Austria, Australia, Estonia, Egypt, Spain and Romano, your part of team cat. Dog, your camp is west! Cat your camp is East! Don't get bit by the poisonous snakes! Good Luck!", Rome yelled as he disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Cat slowly walked their way to their spot. Holy Roman Empire was standing there, waving his hand and jumping up and down like an

idiot. "Welcome team cat. I'm HRE. I will guide you throughout the survivor!", he explained. England gave him a look of disgust. "I'm team captain! Everybody follows my orders!", England yelled at him. France was already stripping and gathering wood and leaves. "Austria go into the water and get some food. Russia, get some bark. Estonia, start a fire!", France barked. Austria went ove to Leichenstein who was taping them. "When I first got to the camp, I just didn't feel right.", Austria said. Meanwhile, Russia had gotten some bark and Estonia started a fire with his glasses. "Yeah! Thats what I'm fucking talking about!", America yelled as the fire grew bigger and bigger. "They say it is the fire of Moltres.", Mexico said.

France was wearing pink saggy underwear and it was really disgusting. Romano had taken hiding behind the giant Sweden who was avoiding the sun. "IT'S FRANCE!", Romano screamed clinging onto Sweden's butt. Sweden didn't seem disturbed at first, but soon got so angry that he kicked Romano right in the nuts. Romano fainted. Sweden mumbled something about Italians and their tomatoes. Finland had gotten into the camera saying, "As soon as we got to camp, Puerto Rico was looking everywhere for the hidden immunity idol. I'm already planning that if we lose the challenge I'm going to put votes for him because he's definately a threat. And what he doesn't know is that I found the idol in the toolbox HRE provided us with. Stupid Spanish shithole.", Finland said with a smile. At the camp, everybody was building their shelter quickly. The sun had disappeared and clouds were gathereing. Thunder flashed across the sky. Austria was now cuddling in a blanket. He was terrified. It was muddy, hot, gross. Their were also snakes at every corner and Australia kept telling horrible stories about Cougars atacking men in the rain forest at the middle of the night.

With the help of Sweden and Russia, the shelter was finished quickly and everybody charged in to keep themselves from getting wet. Jamaicawas talking to HRE, "I'm pretty sure your Germany."

"Yeah I am. I'm almost sort of a mirage slash memoery that Rome created. What do you think?", HRE said eating rice. Jamaica gave him a funny look and then went over to hug Australia, her cuddly platypus. "Guys, your the only one's I trust in this game.", Puerto Rico lied to Sweden and Russia. "Really-da?", Russia said. "Yeah. If it's me, you, Sweden and Finland we have the numbers.", Puerto Rico said. Sweden shook his head. Mexico was massaging Austria telling him to relax. "it's okay! It's just rain!", she yelled at him. "Don't you see those waves? We could be sleeping and be flooded!", Austria yelled. Mexico sighed. "The host would wake us up and evacuate us. Their is nothing to worry about Austria.", she reassured him. "Well, their goes our fire...", Egypt sighed. The rain didn't let up at all. At one point the lightning strucj the ground and ignited it, only to be washed away by the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Dog slowly made their way to their campsite. It had been a long walk. Chibitalia was there waving a white flag. "Ummm were not at war?", Sealand said curiously to him. "Oh.. I know! I was just waving the flag for you to see the site.", Chibi said. "Does he really think were that stupid?", Poland murmmured to South Korea. "Alright now listen! We need a shelter up now men!", Germany screamed ripping off his shirt and gathereing leaves and sticks. "Were girls too you know?", Ukraine said standing next to Hungary and Belarus. "It is chilly out here...", Belarus shivered. Italy had started to play with little chibi. "You so cute!", Italy said happily tickling the little boy. "I think we should all listen to Germany.", Canada said. Only Prussia noticed him though. "We should form an alliance. You, me, and my brother Ludwig. We'll be unstoppable.", Prussia whispered to Canada.

Cananda nodded. "Yeah! Will show them who's boss!", he giggled quietly. Greece and Japan were walking along the side of the beach looking for driftwood. "It is going to rain soon.", Japan said sofly biting his bottom lip. Greece nodded. "I wish Spain was on our team.", he said. Japan looked awestruck and asked slowly and quietly, "Why?". Greece looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well Spain and I are good friends, you know?", he answered. In one swift movement, Japan had smacked him across the face. "How dare you.", he said with no emotion, and walked away quickly. Greece rubbed the cheek he had been slapped at. _Whats wrong with him?_, he though but decided not to question. Denmark, Sealand, Turkey, Latvia and Lithuania were all huddled in a circle. "I think we should aligned ourselves. If we do, we can vote out Germany quickly.", Turkey said, fully naked. No one seemed to care though. In front of Switzerland's camera, Sealand said, "We want to get Germany out as quickly as possible. He is the biggest threat in this game. End of story.", Sealand stated.

Meanwhile the girls were trying to start a fire. "This doesn't want to fucking work!", Hungary said rubbing two sticks together. Germany saw this and immediatley started remembering what he and Italy had done the other night. "You have to do it with love...", Italy said taking the sticks out of her hand. He gave them one gentle swipe and the fire started. "Yeah!", Korea cheered. But unfortunately the storm had now caught up with them. "Cover it! Quickly!", Denmark screeched. Turkey quickly stuck sticks into the ground and attached Greece's shirt onto it giving the fire a little roof. "That will buy us some time. And now you have to go around shirtless Greece. ", sneered Turkey. Greece wrapped his arms around himself. "Turkey, you are a pussy. Use your own shirt next time.", he said pissed off. Germany was now very pissed off. "HELP WITH THE DAMN SHELTER OR WERE SLEEPING IN THE RAIN TONIGHT!", he screamed. Everybody immediatley stopped what they were doing and looked at him in disbelief and terror. For one full second no one said a word. Then everybody scrambled to their feet and began helping out. It was etremely aawkward because everybody was doing it out of fear not loyalty. It was already pouring like cats and fucking dogs. Hungary took the chance to get in front of the camera and say, "I'm sorry but when the time comes, Germany has got to go. He's the biggest threat in this game of Survivor.".


	4. Chapter 4

Both Teams awoke to sore bones and bad breath. Team Cat had awaken on not the best mood. Austria was walking around bickering like an old dog. "He's very irritable. He definately isn't used to this.", Australia said in front of the camera. Mexico tried soothing him, but Austria was on his nerves. "I slep terrible the other night. I hate this game so far. And this is only day two!", Austria complained in front of the camera. England still hadn't awaken. Everybody else was going around getting food or helping the fire out, but he merely sat there underneath the roof still sleeping like a prince. When England woke up two hours later he threw a bitch fit. "Okay? Why is the fire still out? It went out last night and it should have been up by now.",he said. "What the hell?", Jamaica questioned. "You were asleep for two hours! What do you have to say about that?", Finland asked. England folded his hands and said, "I'm team captain. You guys can't beat this game without my help.",England said proudly. China snorted and walked away.

"We can't survive without your help? Please bitch whore, you lived your life like a prince, having your maids and your slaves do your work, feed you, and clean you like they were your damn mom!.", Jamaica said into the camera later. She continued by saying, "Mexico, I can see in the finals. Puerto Rico, same deal. Even Russia has better chance than him. If their is amyone on this campsite that can't handle it that isn't Austria, it's England. Period!", she finished. England had now gone out to the beach to lie like a handsome model. "Damn England is lying around camp- da. We still have work to do- da.", Russia said to Egypt. "I know. I just want to take a rattlesnake and stick it up his own ass.", Egypt said very annoyed. HRE soon collasped. The heat and the fact that they still needed to make their campsite alot more livable, crashed onto him. After all he was only a child, and so he fell into a deep sleep. England saw this and took the chance to bitch. "He's fucking sleeping! Why don't you yell at him!", England yelled at his team again.

"He did work around the camp.", Puerto Rico said. "He barely did crap!", England shouted. "No, he got water and then he actually got some good wood over here for the fire.", Spain said rubbing his feet. "Can you please shut the fuck up?", Romano said irritably to England, trying to get the fire more active for breakfast. "Just blame it on the British...", England hissed. France was getting on the last of everybody's nerves by going around in saggy pink underwear and telling everybody what they should be doing. "You should cut it like this because it works alot faster. You also save energy.", he said to Sweden who was chopping some wood. Sweden mumbled something about getting the hell out and France quicky left. Meanwhile China was no where to be found. America noticed this and got England. "He could be possibly looking for the idol.", England realized when Ameria reported to him. The two went into the forest following China's tracks. When they found him, they were shocked. He was sitting in a clearing playing with twenty pandas, rolling around and tickling each other. One of them seemed extra large though. It was probably Russia.

Team Dog was now on edge. Italy was annoying everybody. Many of the characters found him intolerable and childish. Germany was very pissed at him and at everybody else. He was the strongest here and therefore everybody should have followed his orders without question. But they didn't. "I'm worried.", he said to Switzerland. "I see Turkey and Denmark as the biggest threats on the team so far.", he said. Unfortunately, for Mr. Germany, the food they were eating didn't go so well with his stomach so he went into the forest and found a nice tree to take a crap on. As he did his bussiness a monkey was up at a tree looking at him curiously. Germany sneered. It was funny how a small monkey could handle the wilderness and humans couldn't. Out of no where the monkey was on him scratching and slapping. "Ahh! Ge-! Fuck! Ge-Get the fu-fuck off of me! Damn monkey-! I'm tak-taking a crap!", Germany said taking the animal and throwing it into a bush. "OHH OHH AHH AHH!", screamed the monkey before running away. When he came back his team was in a very heated argument. "Okay I specifically saw you put the fire out!", Ukraine said. "I did not put it out!", yelled Korea. "Just start a new one...", Greece sighed trying to fall asleep. Lithuania and Latvia were watching from a far like scared children. Poland was making dresses out of leaves.

"Can everybody please relax?", Italy asked. A horn sounded off at the distance. "It is time for your first challenge.", Rome said. Everybody got themselves ready and went over to the game area. Rome, mama Greece and Egypt were there. Germania was also there. "Welcome to your first challenge. The first game is going to be easy going and simple. You must simply catch a greased up frisbee. I will throw it. The winners must reach seven points and will get fishing gear, blankets, tooth paste, tooth brush, pillows, and a nice giant covering for their shelter. Get yourselves ready.", Rome said. The first two to go up were Italy and Egypt. "Get ready!", Rome said and he shot two frisbees quickly. They both missed. Russia was next with Japan and Japan actually caught it. Romano went against Latvia and Latvia actually caught it as well. Damn!", Jamaica swore as she was put against Denmark. They both caught their frisbees but Team Dog was in the lead big time.

Next was Mexico and Lithuania, who both missed. Hungary and Austria both missed too. "FUCK!", Austria swore. Turkey was still naked and when he went up with Puerto Rico, distracted him so much that he slipped and fell. "How do you fall?", Australia said laughing his ass up. Turkey had caught it like a master. The next person to score a point for Team Dog was Cananda but no one saw him do it. When Team Dog had six points Belarus went up against Austria who had been forced to go. "That way when we lose, we can just blame it on him and vote him out easily.", England said. Belarus caught the last one. "Congratulations! You've won your reward. Head back to camp. As for team cat, get the hell out of here.", Rome said. Team Cat depressingly made their way back to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Dog made their way back to camp in the best mood. Everybody was actually happy for once and nobody was argueing. People were also finding Italy tolerable. As the sky darkened, everybody helped out on setting the nice tarp over there shelter. Meanwhile, Team Cat was in the worst of the worst. They got all their stuff ready as they would be going to trial today. "I was definately thinking Austria.", America said to Sweden. Finland on the other hand had a different plan in mind. "I think we should vote out Puerto Rico.", he said to China. "Why? He could be good in challenges.", China said. "When we got to camp, all he did was search for the idol. He's a huge threat.", Finland said. China snorted. "Who won't search for the idol? For all I know, you could have it.", China said walking away. "I'm scared of going to trial.", Austria said in the camera. "I have a good feeling it is going to be me.", he finished. It soon started raining and thundering. "Where the fuck is Spain?", Romano asked. "Look! At the shallows- da!", Russia said. Many sea turtles were hatching and crawling into the waters. Everyone watched as Spain crawled into the deep waters with the turtles, disappearing out of sight.

The sixteen slowly stepped into the trial room. Mama Greece was there. "Grab your torches and set them on fire. Fire is your life and once it is put out your life in this game is done.", she said. Everybody dipped their torch into the fire and then sat on the benches. "So, Mexico, how do you feel about this game so far?", mama Greece asked. "I think the game is going really well.", she said. "I disagree with you. You lost the match today.", mama Greece retorted. "I think what she means is that were good as a whole entire team.", America said. Mama Greece raised her eyebrows. "Good as a whole? I sense lies... Romano what do you think? Do you think this team is good and whole?", she asked. "I think the team could be better.", Romano said. Everybody looked at him. "Can you explain that?", the mother Greece asked. "Well, they say were in a whole but we aren't. I mean, nobody likes England.", Romano said. England looked shocked at this. "Nobody likes me? I thought you guys all supported me?", England asked looking at his team mates. "Yeah we do...", several team members said. "I personally think that their lying. The only people I can see liking England is America.", Romano stated. "That's interesting. Romano since trust is part of this game and your willing to be honest with your team members, why don't you fill me in?", mama Greece said with a tempting smile.

"Well... I heard everybody was going to vote out Austria today.", Lovino said flatly. Everybody looked at him shocked. "Your being stupid. Your digging your own grave in this game by saying that.", Australia told him. "Stupid? Listen jerk, I think it's stupid when you two face somebody. And all you bastards here are doing it.", Romano said. He continued by saying, "I mean if were going to win, then we have to be honest with ourselves. I don't give a fuck what you think about the person sitting next to you. Trust could take us to the finals.", Romano said proudly. "I don't agree with you. You hate Francis's guts man.", America said to him. "Yeah, well he's raping your own sisters, so you better hide your wives, hide your kids, hide your cars-", Romano sang. "Okay? How am I a pervert? I personally think that is your own partner.", France said to Romano. This was a huge burn and Romano looked murderous. Mama Greece interrupted. "Austria, a fellow team mate is saying, your the one being voted out. How does that make you feel?". Austria sniffed a bit and said, "I kind of had a feeling that I would have been voted out. I just can't adjust to this environment.", Austria said. "Russia, what do you think is the problem with your tribe as a whole?", Greece said combing her hair. "I don't care -da. In the end, I will whoop all their asses-da.", Russia said. Finland looked shocked. "I thought we-", but he stopped short realizing his mistake. "Finish your sentence...? You have an alliance don't you?", mama Greece said. Everybody was now looking at Finland, Russia and Sweden.

"You guys didn't tell me you had an aliance?", America said. "That's the point moron. It's a secret alliance.", Jamaica said. "Who's the alliance with?", mama Greece asked. "Russia, Sweden, and Puerto Rico.", Finland said quietly. The team looked horrified and shocked. "Well then. Now you guys can vote. Remember what was said.", Greece said. One by one they went up to put their vote into a jar. "I'm sorry honey, but you've got to go.", Mexico said to the camera voting for Austria.. "Your a little peice of crap. When we merge, I'm going to beat your little ass.", Puerto Rico said to the camera, voting for Finland. When everybody was finished, mama Greece got the jar and tallied the votes. Three were for Finland. One was for Puerto Rico, and three were actually for Romano. The rest went to Austria. "You are the first person voted out. Enjoy resort island.", mama Greece said putting out his fire. Austria walked out upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Germany was very happy for the next two days. The outcome of the first challenge had been positive, but Italy was now getting on everybody's nerves for the last time. "Can you fucking grow up?", Denmark yelled at him, taking out a wooden stick threatning to bash it onto little Italy's head. "Germany! Germany! Help!", Italy said cowering behind him for protection. Germany sighed. "Italy, you have to stop annoying everybody.". Italy looked tearful. Chibi nodded in agreement. "Italy, lets go for a walk.", Chibi said taking Italy's hand and leading him away from the camp site. "Thank Zeus.", Greece said, making himself comfortable in the warm sand for a nap. Japan still was angry with him, and was looking for an oppurtunity to get back at Greece. "We should vote him out if we lose the challenge.", Japan said to Belarus. Belarus nodded in agreement. "Japan brought up the idea of voting out Greece and I think it's a great idea. All Greece does is sleep like a beauty queen, and this is not some prom show. Our camp could use some more building and I rather have the men do the work than us girls.", Belarus said to the camera. "I wonder who team cat voted out in the last challenge?", Korea said to Poland. "Probably America, since he's so abnoxious.", Poland said, putting a basket of fruit on his head and carrying it back to camp.

Team Cat woke up to a very argumental morning. "Okay if you would just get out of here than their wouldn't be a problem.", England said to HRE. "Leave him alone! He's here to help us out.", Romano said grabbing the little boy in his arms. "Your just being a bitch.", Romano said walking away with the HRE in his arms. If Spain saw how England treated the poor child, he would flip. Where was Spain anyway? Rome appeared out of thin air with a giant tv. "It seems one of your team mates is having too much fun.", he said a bit annoyed. The tv showed Spain riding a high speed torpedo current with a bunch of sea turtles. "Yeah just drop by anytime!", a turtle yelled at him. "Man this is better than camp!", Spain said soon shooting out of the water like a missile. "He's gonna land on the camp!", Estonia screamed. Rome and the tv vanished out of thin air, and Spain landed with a boom! The characters went flying. China, went flying at least four thousand feet into the air. "Were blasting off again!", he screamed. "Wobba!", Wobbafett yelled too. They disappeared in a sparkle. Romano ran over to Spain. "Are you okay?", he asked. The camp was completely destroyed and everybody grunted. "Fucking Spain now made us rebuild a whole entire camp, which is back breaking work.", America said to the camera. Russia and Sweden which were the biggest helpers, were no where in site. They had disguised themselves as trees. They had painted themselves with brown mud, and put a couple of leaves into their hair. "I knew they would make us do all the work-da.", Russia said to Sweden, as Puerto Rico walked by, not even noticing the horrible disguises.

"Their's definately a division now.", Jamaica said to Spain. She told him about what happened in trial, and about the secret alliances. "Holy hell man!", Spain said, sucking on a cocunut. "Okay, this was all Finland's idea.", Puerto Rico said in defense. Before anybody else could say anything, Rome was heard singing throughout the entire landscape. "It's time for the next challenge...", he sang. Unprepared, everybody slowly made their way to the event. Rome, Greece, and Egypt were there. Sealand was jumping up and down with excitement. "What are we going to do today!", he said. Rome smiled and said, "Your challenge is simple. Drink the most beer.". Everybody looked bemused and shocked. Germany grinned. Another victory for his team. "And go!", Rome yelled. Hungary and Ukraine quit first after two drinks. They thought it was disgusting. Even Prussia had stopped. "This is the worst beer I tasted in my life!", he said spitting it out. America, France, Sweden. China and Mexico all gave up at the third cup, spitting it out and licking the nearby river water like dogs. At the fifth cup, Italy, Romano, Australia, Egypt, Finland, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, Canada, Jamaica, Poland and America quit. The sixth got a bit out of hand. Korea, Denmark, England, Spain, Estonia, Turkey, and Belarus all quit and began to puke. Greece stopped drinking only because he was full. Japan collasped, very drunk and shaken. At the ninth cup, Germany quit, shocking the entire cast. The only two left, were Sealand, and Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico was a regular drinker, and Rome did not find this shocking. But no one could explain how Sealand, a twelve year old little boy, could stomach so much. At the twelfth cup, both competitors showed no signs of quitting. With each cup, Rome made it taste bitter and bitter. Finally at the thirty fifth cup, Sealand quit, and puked a shark out of his stomach. "Gross!", Hungary said. "The winner is Puerto Rico!", Rome said.


	7. Chapter 7

Germany swore violently as he and his team made their way back to camp. They would be going to trial today. Not a good thing. When his team mates made it to camp, they wre very quiet. Even Italy was in a sulky move. Turkey walked around at the edge of the forest, thinking about his aliance. If everything went right, Germany would be going home today. After all, he was the bigest threat on the team. Their was no doubt about it. Unfortunately for Turkey, a rat was running lose around the camp. That was Germany. "I think we should just vote Sealand out. He is a kid after all.", Germany told the crew while Sealand fished for crabs. Many of them agreed. Turkey and his aliance secretly met up. Sealand was furious. "Help me you bitches.", he said. The aliance looked at him. "Well, we really can't actually.", Latvia said. "It's not that we don't like you. It's just that Germany has the numbers.", Lithuania added. Sealand looked like he could murder somebody. The deadly horn sounded and they made their way to the trial chamber. Rome was there playing a harp as asnakes slithered across the ground. "Grab your torches. They represent fire and once they are put out you are done. Take a seat on the bench. A member from the jury, please wlecome Mr. Austria, voted out of the game.".

Nobody looked shocked as they took their seats. "So Germany, how do you feel about your team so far?", Rome asked. "I think my team is the strongest.", Germany said. Rome nodded and then said, "Really? To be honest, I don't think that is true. Sealand, how do you feel tonight?".

"I feel very nervous. The word is that I'm being voted out tonight.", Sealand answered. "When your in this position, what do you do?", Rome asked. Sealand thought and then said, "Well you see, I was in a aliance.".

Everybody looked at him shocked and before Rome could ask, Sealand said, "Denmark, Latvia, Lithuania, and Turkey were with me and we were planning to eliminate Germany.", he finished matter of factly. Their was utter silence and dreadfullness. "That is a lie.", Lithuania said. "I'm turning my back on them now because they said that they didn't have the votes to keep me in. So since I'm getting eliminated, I'm just gonna give the team a heads up.", Sealand said. Rome looked very interested now. "So Japan, do you believe this?", Rome asked. Japan quickly said, "Yes. Their was a parasitical stench within our tribe and I think we found the culprits.", he said. "Chibi, when you hear that their is a division like this, what do you have to say?", Rome asked. "Well, it's very upsetting. I'm dissappointed because I thought we were a big family.", little Italy said. "Denmark, a fellow team player is saying that you were in a aliance to eliminate Germany.", Rome said now stripping for some odd reason. "Well, yeah because Germany is the biggest threat on this team.", Denmark said.

"I'm the threat? What about you? You look pretty intimidating Denmark.", Germany argued. "Italy, how do you feel about all of this?", Rome finally asked his last question. "Well, I feel weird cause your naked and I don't want Germany out of the game.", Italy said. The characters were allowed to vote. "I'll now tally the votes.", Rome said. Everyone of them was for Sealand. "The second person voted out of Survivor, Sealand. Bring me your torch. Your time is done and now you will enjoy paradise at resort island with Austria.", Rome said. "Good luck fuckers.", Sealand said as he left. "You should announce to everybody that the chibi's will be needed in the next game. Now get the hell out of here.", Rome told them.


End file.
